Moments in Time
by chromeknickers
Summary: A collection of AtLA drabbles and ficlets featuring anyone and anything - from pre-series to post-series and all the snap-shots of events in between.
1. Little Soldier Boy

**Little Soldier Boy**

There comes a day when his worst fears are realised, and he washes up stymied on the shores of regret, staggering and gasping for breath. It is then that he remembers what true panic feels like, to have the air knocked out of his lungs and the weight of four simple words bring him crashing to his knees:

_Your son is dead_.

He dumbly registers the voice of the messenger, hears the parchment crinkle in the young man's hands, but says nothing. A wash of ice and glass swim like acid through his veins, pumped by a hummingbird's wings hell-bent on destroying what's left of him. He becomes numb, tasting the bitter void on his tongue.

His son, his beloved soldier boy—

His men look to him for guidance, for orders. He does not see the pity in their eyes or hear the sympathy in their voices. Everything is far away, muted. He can only taste the bile at the back of his throat and feel the ghost wounds of an appendage torn from his body but never gone. _Never gone_.

Fear and loathing begin to spread like rumours and his mind suddenly kicks into gear, reeling at the implications. The _what-ifs_ and _could've-beens_ chase themselves inside his head, immobilising him. He staggers beneath their possibilities, remembering the first time he held his baby boy in his arms, felt his heart beat against his own—if only he could have held him one last time . . .

He turns away from his men; he has been defeated without his enemies delivering a single blow. This war has taken what's most precious to him; he has nothing left to give.

Lu Ten, his little soldier boy, is gone.

**-x-**


	2. Matchmaking

**Toph Bei Fong's Guide to "Matchmaking"**

Written by Teo (_dictated, not read_)

I've never been considered a romantic or a matchmaker; that's always been Katara's thing. But shit-disturbing _is_ my bag, and it's a very entertaining bag at that. While I'm not the type to force two people into liking each other, the idea of taking Ty Lee off the singles' market is advantageous to almost everyone – excluding Haru, of course. Really it's Haru's fault to begin with for getting so good at Earthbending. I mean it's not like he's a threat or anything (_I am still the best and always will be_), but, still, it's the principle of the thing. I have to get rid of the 'competition' – both of them – and this is the best way to do it for all parties involved.

The guide below is catered specifically to Haru and Ty Lee, but I'd like to think of it as an informal outline that can be personalised to fit your needs, fulfil your goals, and take down the competition – uh, I meant 'help matchmake for your friends'. Yeah . . .

**Step One:** Get yourself in the right mind set; none of this 'it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye' crap. You're in it to WIN it! Positive thinking only.

**Step Two:** Take out the weakest but most intelligent rube first: Haru. He's pretty trusting, so it shouldn't be too difficult to lure him to your hideout. Say you need help moving something.

**Step Three:** When you've got Earth Boy in your clutches and in your hideout, make sure he's contained in something that he cannot escape from, like metal or wood. *Note: He's an Earthbender; don't take him to some place where he can, you know, _bend earth_!

**Step Four:** Ty Lee. She may be your clueless victim, but she's flexible and fast, and she can stop you from bending. This is B-A-D! Needless to say, you don't want her to have an excuse to hurt you. But the good new is that Gymnastics Barbie will eventually realise that Moustache Boy is missing and she will come to you (_probably for help_). Set your trap wisely, but don't worry; she's stupid enough to fall for it/into it.

**Step Five:** If you don't get the pressure points from hell and manage to survive her chipper, upbeat attitude, lock her up with Haru. *Note: Normally, I'd suggest some light bondage at this point, but you don't want to let this girl touch you. The point is to keep her limbs free so she can get all touchy feely with Fu Manchu Guy.

**Step Six:** Run away. Run away and don't return for at least two days. The little Contortionist Girl will most likely break free at some point and, if not, you can return with a supply of treats and a bowl of water. (_Gotta be humane, or so I'm told._)

Either way, they're bound to have had several snogging/make-out sessions in your absence, and Bendy Girl will undoubtedly be infatuated with Earth Boy and vice versa. Who knows, maybe they'll thank you for it. Or, even better, maybe Ty Lee will convince Haru to shave off that caterpillar that's resting on his upper lip. Seriously, what's up with that?

And that's my guide to matchmaking.

**-x-**

* * *

**Prompt: ****Prompt:** Toph: "it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye"


	3. Regrets

**Regrets**

She sits alone at the bar, drinking until her mind becomes numb. There's music in the air, curling around her thoughts like wisps of smoke. She drinks until she cannot remember, until she cannot recall the feel of him pressed up against her or the sound of his voice in her ear. He was her captive bird singing in his cage for freedom, and now he's gone.

There's shouting behind her, a scuffle, and the music sharpens, shrill and tinny. She sets down her empty glass and draws her lips into a smirk that half resembles a grimace. Memories ripen like peaches in her mind, bearing the fruit of her regrets.

"_Disappear with me," he whispers against her neck._

"If only it were that simple," she mutters to herself, and orders another drink.

The bartender brings her a shot of something strong and motions with a jerk of his head towards the back of the bar. She subtly turns to see a man eyeing her from the shadows, his face covered by the hood of his dark cloak. He's not there for the alcohol or the ambience; he's certainly not there for a round of arm-wrestling. So she tips back her drink and stands, flipping a gold coin onto the counter.

Here she goes again.

**-x-**

* * *

**Author's notes:** Just a little drabble about June. I imagine she once had a bounty she fell in love with but, such as it is with June, it was never meant to be.


	4. Dandelion Clocks

**Dandelion Clocks**

She's chasing dandelion clocks in the breeze, clapping small hands in the air. The white wraiths evade her, but she only laughs and jumps higher, her grey eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

He calls her name and she runs over, falling onto his lap. He strokes her long black hair while she plucks a daisy from between her feet and hands it to him with a toothy grin.

"What does my little June want to be when she grows up?" he asks with a smile, pressing the white petals to her freckled nose. "A florist, perhaps? A gardener?"

She giggles softly before reaching out to capture the daisy held in his calloused hand. Round grey eyes glint mischievously in the light before her tiny, plump fingers make silent work of striping the flower of its innocent, white petals.

"I want to be like you, Daddy."

There's a half-smirk lingering on her lips, and his own smile falters. She jumps up from his lap and begins chasing dandelion clocks once more, stalking them like prey. He frowns, glancing down at the discarded white petals and wonders—wonders where he's gone wrong.

**-x-**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Another June drabble. I wrote this more than a month ago but never got around to posting it. I actually have a bunch of drabbles that I need to post. *sigh*


	5. New Year Resolutions

**Azula's New Year Resolutions **

1. I won't personally cut or style my hair anymore (that didn't work out too well last time).

2. I won't waste my time reliving the glory days of my past; instead I will spend that time scheming for my future return to power.

3. I will gather a set of friends who won't betray me—besides, boys are better minions than girls.

4. I will stop considering other people's feelings because they certainly don't consider mine—if my brother refers to tea as "hot leaf juice" one more time, I'll throw the cup in his face.

5. I will give up chocolate 100%. Completely. Honestly. I will eat more fruit or something.

6. I resolve to work with neglected children—starting with my emo brother, Zuzu.

7. I will try to tolerate idiots, as long as they don't take up any more of my time; not everyone can be perfect like me.

8. I will assure my brother that I will never try to kill him with lightning again—if he makes me angry, I'll just resort to heavy drinking.

9. I will get a cute, cuddly pet, like a kitten, and try not to kill it (or let it die).

10. I will not bore my brother with old excuses for my bad behaviour; instead I will think of new excuses. _Better excuses_.

**-x-**

* * *

**Prompt: **Tea Leaf Juice


	6. Book Titles

A/N: For a challenge, I had to come up with 5 AtLA book titles (memoirs, etcetera). Here they are. I'd love to read YOUR humorous AtLA book titles. ^_^

* * *

**AtLA Book Titles**

**-x-  
**

1. "How To Win Friends And Alliances Through Awkward Road Trips" - Fire Lord Zuko

2. "Cactus Juice: The Highs, The Lows, And How Momo Became Addicted" – Sokka

3. "King Bumi: Legend, Genius, Crackpot?" - King Bumi

4. "If You Can't Live Without Me, Why Aren't You Dead Yet?: The Mai and Zuko Story" – Mai

5. "You Aren't As Awesome As I Am, And That's Too Bad" - Princess Azula

**-x-**


End file.
